Oblivious
by Keiko Locket
Summary: Mai has a dream of what is about to happen, and knowing that she can change it, jumps to the chance. Even if it does have an awful consiquence. Sad, NOW CONTINUING! ,characterdeath and NaruxMai R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hii, this is another one shot, that came to me after listening to a song haha.

so Yeah! Enjoy, its sad, and believe it or not, I was crying while writing this! Reviews are nice too :)

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing. :(

* * *

They stood opposite her, awe struck. Some were crying, some were holding it in, but choking slightly on held back sobs. But they were all too shocked to say anything.

They carried on staring at her for a good minute or so. She had such a magnificent glow about her, but no sun or light was to be seen. She looked like an angel. She looked back, smiling but with sorrow filled eyes. Her brown hair was moving slightly, due to the on blowing wind. Finally someone had spoken.

"W-why?" The older red headed miko had managed to sob out, tears streaming her pale face, while a silent Bou san had his arm around her, keeping her from falling to the ground. The girl glowing before them just looked at her, and looked back down.

"It was my time." She said, unwillingly, yet softly, as if floating on a breeze. She walked forward slightly, her plain white dress floating around her elegantly.

"But no one knows that!" Bou san had shouted, tears also streaming down his face. "No one can tell you that!" She just looked at him. "It's not fair, you should've spoke to someone! Why do you have to keep everything to yourself?! You shouldn't have done that!" He sobbed. Once again, she looked down, fiddling with a crease in her dress.

"I did know though, it was if a timer had gone off, I saw this in a dream, saw it all. I saw how it would've been, if I hadn't have done what I did, and saw this way. I couldn't let it happen, I just couldn't…" she trailed off, tears lining her pale face.

It was early morning, yet the sun had not risen. She looked around her, looking towards the people infront of her, then around, taking in the sight of the woods, and the grass underneath her bare feet. She liked that feeling, and the smell of it soothed her.

Flashback 

"Hurry, Mai, its almost time." A voice had cried in her head, waking her up, startling her from her horrific nightmare. She was sweating, looking around her room. She glanced towards her clock by her bed, seeing that it was only half eleven at night.

"I don't have much time." She sat up quickly, then noticing a bright light coming from outside her room. She boldly walked towards the door, and opened it, shocking her in place.

"Mai…" Said a gentle and soft voice. Mai was stood, eyes wide, as the woman stood infront of her floated slightly above the ground, glowing brightly. "You saw the dream didn't you?" the voice asked her. Mai just nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "I've missed you darling. Make the right decision." She looked at the woman, who started to fade away. This unfroze Mai, as she ran, holding her hand out to the woman.

"MOM!" She shouted, silent tears made its way down her face, as the woman just smiled back at her. "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Mai sobbed. The woman just held her arms out, embracing the sobbing girl, shushing her.

"I don't want you to get hurt, but there is no avoiding it. I never wanted to do this, but at least this way, we'll be able to be a family again. I'm so happy Mai, now go. It's almost time." She said, fading away, as Mai let go of the embrace, as the light dimmed, and then was left in the darkness, crying.

"No." She sternly said to herself, as she hurried into her room, pulling on a pair of combat pants on, and a blue hooded jumper over her pyjama t-shirt. Checking the time, she ran towards the door, wiping away any tears, determination written on her face. "I'll help him. I will never let him get hurt." She slipped on her trainers, and grabbed a flashlight, knowing she would need it soon.

Once out of her apartment, she ran. Dodging the few people who were out on the streets at this time, bringing her to the extent of hardly being able to breathe.

'No, I'm not quitting now." She thought, running faster and faster, making her way to the building she knew all to well, hoping that it wasn't already time. Tears were streaming her face, as she made her way upto the street where the building was.

"SPR" The sign had read, but she took no notice, she ran up the stairs, as fast as she could, running, and slamming the door open. She stood there panting, shocked to see that all the team was there at this time of night, but decided to not pay any attention to that. Everyone was looking at her, eyes wide in shock due to the loudness of the slam.

"Mai?-" Takigawa asked, worried about her current state.

"Where is Naru!?" She practically screamed, while panting. Everyone just looked at her, eyebrows raised. She had no time for this. "JUST TELL ME!" She shouted frantically. She didn't have much time left.

"He went for a walk not long ago." John looked towards her, standing up, and walking to her. Mai just stared at him, wide eyed.

"NO!" She screamed, as she ran back out the door.

"Mai?! MAI!?" Takigawa shouted behind her, racing up towards the door, following Mai, who had already got a good head start. Everyone was now worrying, and followed the frantic girl, not knowing what had startled the young girl.

Mai ran with as much force as her little legs could conjure up, noting that she was nearing her destination. She cursed the night, and the barely glowing streetlights as she ran towards a nearby wood. She heard shouts and screams behind her, and looked back. They were following her. She knew they would, but she didn't want them to. She didn't want to cause them any more pain as what she would be doing. She loved her new family more than anything, and treasured them more than anything. They were her world. Soon, though, it would be over. Tears crept out of her eyes sneakily, as she thought of how she'd miss them. But it didn't matter. As long as they were safe, she would be happy. She made her way through the wood's entrance, knowing that it was almost time, only a few minutes away practically. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her wrist. Lin had caught up with her, and panting heavily. She cursed his legs and his speed, as she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"GET OFF!!" She shouted, trying to prey his grip from her. Everyone had caught up by this time, panting and looking around. Mai panicked, and did the first thing that came to her head. 'Sorry, Lin.' She thought, as she twisted her body to face his, lifted her leg up to his stomach, and booted him with as much force as she could. He automatically let go, coughing at her sudden impact. Taking the opportunity, she jolted up, and ran as fast as she could, through the dark wood, pulling her flashlight from her pocket, and turning it on. She ran, getting whipped by branches, cutting her face, but paid no attention to it. She ran, and ran, until finally she heard movement, she looked just infront, and noticed a teenage boy with black hair and a black coat on, walking through the wood on a public path. She sighed, as she slowed down slightly, staying hidden through the branches and trees. She heard shouts and calls of her name, followed by branches snapping.

'So they followed me?' She thought as she looked back, turning off her flashlight as to not draw any unwanted attention. She looked at her wristwatch. Nearly one a.m. Nearly time. She carried on walking, hardly making a noise, following Naru who was oblivious to her presence. Then something caught her eye.

'He's there.' She thought. At the other side of the public path, there was a rustle, and something shiny caught her eye. Her heart was going 100 miles per hour, remembering the exact timing. She carried on moving, unfortunately knowing the others behind her would be catching up soon. She looked across, at the man, then looking at her watch. She looked back at the man, trembling. Then she saw the man stand up. She carried on walking beside Naru in the bushes, still getting cut and grazed from the branches, but she didn't care. She then started the countdown.

"Three…" She whispered to herself, watching the man steady a gun in his hand. "Two…" she looked again, then to Naru, tears staining her face, "one." On one, she ran out of her hiding place, straight in front of Naru, shocking him.

"NO!" She screamed, throwing her arms wide infront of Naru. Everyone else had caught up, as they watched Mai throw her hands infront of Mai. Then they heard a loud bang, and a scream.

"MAI!"

It felt like it had happened in slow motion. Naru stood there, wide eyed and shaking, looking down at the girl who had stumbled backwards into his arms. He was frozen. Then Mai started to cough. Blood came out of her mouth, and she put her hand to her stomach, still leaning in Naru's arms, barely standing if it wasn't for his support. She took her hand from her stomach and looked up at Naru.

"Oww." She looked at him, at saw his expression. Everyone was stood a few feet away, not believing what had just happened. Mai coughed up yet more blood, as Naru fell to the floor on his knees, Mai's head on his lap, with her body stretched out. An obvious wound was evident on her stomach, and was bleeding heavily.

"Mai." Naru said, still in shock. "Mai, stop joking, you idiot, this isn't funny" He said, and Mai just looked up to him.

"Your not hurt? You're safe?" He looked at her, and with a jerk he nodded still silent. "Good." She barely said. She looked towards everyone else, and saw that they had the same reaction as Naru, if not worse. "Sorry." She smiled, as her body then became limp.

_End of Flashback. _

She looked back down at Naru, who was still on the floor, holding her body. She looked at him, seriousness glinting in her eyes.

"I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't!" She shouted at him, and he just stared at her, tears actually brimming his eyes.

"You didn't have to die instead though! You idiot!" He shouted back, still clutching to her body on the floor.

"But in doing so, I'm now at peace. Don't you understand? Now my spirit can pass on, and I'll be reunited with my parent's!" She said, smiling with tears threatening to fall again.

"You shouldn't have left us, Mai." He said quietly. She looked down sorrowfully. She looked at the group. Seeing their pain hurt her more than any gunshot. Ayako was shaking and sobbing into Takigawa's chest, and he was silently crying. Lin was stood next to them, not crying, but looking painfully sad. John had stray tears down his face, and Masako was crying behind her kimono sleeve.

"I'm sorry." She said, walking upto Naru gracefully, staring at her body laid in his lap. She winced at the sight. Her body was white, as were her lips, and she was painfully still. She placed her face infront of Naru, and before anyone could realise, she kissed him softly on the lips. She was glad her spirit could touch him. Tears fell down her face, and they joined in with Naru's tears. She broke it, and wiped his face. "Don't cry, please." She said, while choking back a sob. Seeing this broke her heart, more than anything, but she did it for him. He was safe. "Its nearly time for me to move on." She said sorrowfully. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm gonna miss you, you idiot." He said, looking down at her body. She followed his gaze, and then looked back up. She smiled.

"I'll be waiting for you." She said, and she stood up. Taking a few steps back, she looked at everyone, tears now flowing freely. Naru stood up, placing Mai's body gently down on the grass.

"Please don't go Mai." Takigawa pleaded, stopping his sobs.

"You've changed all our lives, we love you so much." Ayako stated, putting her hands over her heart. Mai just looked and smiled, wiping away her tears, and took another step back.

"I love you all too. I really do. Thank you for being my family." She said as her glow started to dim, and her body started to become translucent. "It's time for me to go." She said sorrowfully. "I'll always remember you. Please don't forget me."

"We couldn't if we tried, you fool." Naru smiled, wiping away his stray tears. "I'll look forward to seeing you." Mai just smiled.

"I love you." She said. And that was the last thing she said, as the whole place grew dark.

"I love you too." Naru whispered to himself. Sobs broke out from around him, but he didn't pay it any attention. He knelt back down to her body, and picked her up.

"I love you too."

End.

* * *

**A/N :** I hope the characters didn't seem too OOC. :/

anyway! Review please :)!

x


	2. A note you may like from mee!

A/N: Hello! This is just a note from me about this fic.

It seems that cReaT1Ve gave me a good idea, and got me thinking. And I also realised that I didn't explain who the guy was.

Sooo, I've decided that I'm going to carry this on! But it may take a while, since I'm still doing my other fic, Perfection of Her Pain.

So yes!

I shall carry this on, and put into detail what happened, and it will also have more plot to it.

Since I can see it in my head haha!

Thank you to my LOVELY AMAZING reviewers! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story, and hope you keep coming back with your reviews and things when I update.

So yes! Goodbye for now, I'll start writing it up in word!

Love, Keiko Locket

x


End file.
